bleach_and_legend_of_korrafandomcom-20200214-history
Bolin
'''Bolin '''is an earthbender from a multicultural family who grew up in the steeets of Republic City under the protection of his older brother, Mako, after the death of their parents. Eventually, he and his brother founded a pro-bending team, the Fire Ferrets, that would later include Avatar Korra. Later on, he became a member of Team Avatar and helped his friends protect the world. Background Physical Appearance Personality Despite his tough childhood on the street, Bolin is still a laid-back and fun-loving person and possesses a good sense of humor, in contrast to his older brother Mako. He is also expressive, naive, high-spirited, enthusiastic, and comfortable in his own skin. At the same time, he is not without insecurities, having a degree of sensitivity over his inability to perform metalbending. According to Mako, he has a "knack" for getting himself into trouble. He is typically an optimist and enjoys the attention he receives from his fangirls, though he is a novice in the world of dating. Bolin affirms that he is strong, fun, and attractive, though readily admits he is not good at reading other people. Bolin is also not the best at keeping secrets, as he accidentally blabbed to Asami about Mako and Korra's kiss while she was still dating his brother. His naive and immature personality is attributed to his past, as Mako attempted to shield him from the harsh realities of the world after their parents were murdered. Despite differences between Mako's personality and his own, Bolin shares a close bond with his brother. However, he lacks the firebender's confidence, which leaves him to often doubt his own abilities, needing to be reassured by others. He can also get starstruck when in the presence of someone powerful or famous, such as when he first met Lord Zuko at the Misty Palms Oasis. Despite such nervousness, he is always respectful and deferential. History Powers and Abilities *Earthbending Master - As the earthbender for an official pro-bending team, Bolin has become highly skilled in the art of earthbending. Bolin describes his earthbending style as "light on his feet", which grants him greater maneuverability and evasiveness during matches. Bolin also employs pro-bending-like attacks along with more traditional earthbending outside of matches, as made evident by him sending rectangular blocks flying at the Lieutenant and defending himself with an earth wall. Bolin also possesses a sharp aim, being able to direct an earth disc at the exact angle to make it ricochet off a guard rail and squarely strike an opposing player. His aim is so great that he can bend a tiny pebble and strike P'Li's third eye, thus making her combustion explode, which affected Ghazan and Ming-Hua. He can also fire small chunks of earth in rapid succession to take down a speeding motorcycle, thus demonstrating the ability to earthbend without touching the ground at all. He is also capable of subduing three waterbenders in tandem, using only the small discs available in the Pro-bending Arena. He is agile as he was able to dodge the Dai Li's attack in attempt to escape the Earth Queen's Temple. Bolin was also able to single-handedly lift up a giant earth wall, after Kuvira's colossal mecha had buried them under rubble, allowing the group to escape. **Lavabending Master *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Endurance *Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant - Bolin has some skill in wrestling and grappling, which he utilized during his one-on-one tiebreaker match with an experienced Black Quarry Boar-q-pine earthbending opponent. *Skilled Vehicular Driver *Public Speaker Relationships Trivia * Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Earthbenders Category:Lavabenders Category:Pro-Bending Category:Fire Ferrets Category:United Republic Category:Team Avatar Category:Main Characters